The invention herein relates to outdoor chemical-type toilet cabanas such as that illustrated in the patent to Harding, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,167 of June 3, 1969. Chemical toilets used, for example, at construction and recreation sites, have been made of a unitary wood or plastic cabana structure containing toilet facilities. These structures are quite heavy and thus, difficult to transport or ship from the place of manufacture to the ultimate place of use. Moreover, they are difficult to clean and to repair when damaged.
Where relatively lightweight plastic cabanas are used, such as set forth in the above U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,167, other problems arise, because these cabanas provide insufficient stability, thus requiring an extremely heavy support base which increases the weight, cost, and difficulty of shipping. In addition, the cost of molding the many required parts, including the costs of the molds, is substantial, as is the cost of stocking numerous parts for replacement of damaged parts.
Thus, the invention herein relates to a relatively inexpensive, plastic molded, chemical toilet cabana which is easily transportable, is formed of relatively few parts, and is easily assembled.